The Taste of Loneliness
by QuarterQueen13DN
Summary: Blair, she is Mello and Matt's best friend. They are a family...will someone risk ruining it? Will someone fall for Blair? Gore, Cussing, Furtue Lemon. MelloxOC
1. The Beginning

_(A/N Well, this will be up in chapters and uhm, yeah. I don't own these Death Note guys, or Death Note for that matter. I only own Blair and the plot...their are probably lots of mistakes and errors, but I tried my best. And you'll probably see a lot of 'you's in here somewhere, sorry about that. Well, enjoy. Future lemon, for sure. Reviews are nice to have.)_

"BLAAAIRRRR!" I heard from beside my half asleep head, along with banging and giggling. I woke with a fright, sitting straight up. I scoffed and giggled. "WHAAAAT!" I mimicked, banging on the walls back at them. I heard laughing and muffled talking. "COME ON _bang bang bang _WERE GOING!" I giggled, they obviously heard from their giggling. "Geezzz I'll be there in a few, lemme get some clothes on." I said calmly at the wall, I could almost feel them nod to each other. "OKAY!" they said in unison.

_Geez, Mello, Matt…what will I do with you two? _

I chuckled to myself at them. I put on black skinny jeans and a black tang top with a white undershirt, black skinny jeans and some black Converse and I put my hair up in a ponytail.

_BANG BANG BANG_

I jumped really high, as Mello barged in, Matt close behind. Mello gave me a playful glare and a grin, Matt looked up from his game and nodded, I nodded back. "God Mels! Matt you too!" they looked at each other and laughed. "What?" Matt said through laughter. "What if I was naked?" I said serious, but laughing inside.

They looked at each other a little surprised I'd say that. They just shrugged and walked out, closing the door behind them. I felt a little bad, but they knew that if they did it would be really awkward for them and me.

Matt, Mello and I were best friends, we all were inseparable. If I went right, they did to. Mello went left, me and Matt followed, if Matt stopped, Mello did the same along with I. I loved them so much; they were always there for me, and me, them.

I walked out of my invaded room to see Mello and Matt in the hall. Mello leaning against the wall eating chocolate, Matt sitting down staring at his game screen. I walked by and snatched Mello's bar of chocolate, and ran off.

"HEY!" he said running after me arm stretched out. "HAHAHA!" I laughed running though out the whole Wammy's House, finally reaching out side. Matt following close behind Mello, running as well, making sure he doesn't trip.

I reached a tree and stopped, I were about to turn when Mello tackled me. He giggled, as did I, the chocolate bar went flying out of my grasp.

"No!" I whispered fiercely to myself, he snickered and crawled towards the bar of chocolate goodness. "It's mine!" he said almost grabbing it. "NO!" I lunged for it and grabbed hold of it in a death grip.

Matt was watching looking away from his game, he was just smiling weirdly.

I wiggled from under Mello and went off sprinting. "AHAH!" I laughed; Mello was getting up and ran after me. I stopped mid run, Mello stopped behind me, watching what I'll do next.

I unwrapped the poorly wrapped chocolate bar, and hung it between my for finger and thumb. Mello was confused, showed it all over his face. I turned the bar and my head sideways. I stuck my tongue out and licked the thin side of it. His hand reached out as a reflex in horrifying sight before him.

I put a piece of the chocolate into my mouth and tapped on it with my teeth. His eyes showed playful anger and sadness. I snapped off a big piece and taunted Mello with it.

"Uh oh…" Matt said on the side lines.

I held the large piece of chocolate in between my teeth.

Mello balled up his fists and tackled me to the ground, I let out a gasp from the extra weight of him. Matt went wide eyed at the look of things.

I still had the chocolate in my teeth and Mello glared at me. He leaned in and grabbed the chocolate from my teeth and yanked, with his teeth. The chocolate came out of me mouth and I went wide eyed like Matt.

He turned away from you and got up, taking the chocolate from my paralyzed hand. "Thanks." He said turning on his heel and walking away from me and Matt.

I looked at Matt and we both exchanged shrugs. Matt helped me up and I leaned on him…

"What just happened?" I asked Matt, dazed.

"I-I-I'm not sure." He stuttered. Not usual for Matt but I brushed it off.

Matt and I both just walked back to the house. Matt saw Mello sitting on the steps and eating HIS chocolate bar. Mello spotted Matt and smiled; Mello spotted me and turned away.

"Oh…he probably hates me now. I should go." Matt turned to me and said "Stay…he doesn't."

I just shrugged.

Matt sat next to Mello and I sat feet away from them. Matt tilted his head wanting me to sit closer but I just shook mine looking down at the suddenly interesting dirt on the ground.

_What if Mello is mad at me? Does he hate me? Should I say sorry...?_

I got up and walked right in front of Mello, blocking his view.

"Sorry." I said simply, he just stared at me, those icy blue eyes like daggers in mine. I looked away and walked off.

I heard Matt nudge Mello and hiss at him, Matt was always like a brother to me…but he was weird sometimes, along with Mello.

~*Matt's POV*~

"DUDE!" I said pushing him. He glared at me.

"What?" he said snapping off another piece of the bar.

"You know what; you just walked off, NOW she thinks you hate her. Go. Say. Sorry." I said firmly, anger in my eyes most likely.

"Okay geez…it's her fault."

"Do not even start with me." He scoffed and went off to find Blair…

_Even though I kind of like her a bit more than a friend, Mello should have her. I am being a good friend to both of them…I can tell Blair likes Mels…actually, I don't like her that way. I love her like the sister I never got to have. I just have to fix this problem, try, anyway._

~*Blair's POV*~

I wanted to go to my room and just sit, thinking. That's exactly what I did.

I looked out the window on the way to my chair and I saw Matt, only Matt.

_Shit._

Matt looked up at my window and saw me looking, he waved, PSP in his other hand, smiling. I waved and smiled back…

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Who is it?" I heard a scoff and a snap.

"Who do you think it may be?" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Blair…" he sounded so…sad…he was pleading. I have never heard him like this before. I opened the door to see the blond boy, staring at you, a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Okay…" I left the door open and went to sit on my bed.

He came in and set the chocolate bar on a little table I had, then sat next to me.

"I am sorry, I should not have over reacted." I turned away.

"It's okay, I guess…" I mumbled.

He tapped my shoulder, and I turned. He gave me a hug. He has never showed me this kind of stuff before…yet I hugged back, hesitantly.

I broke the hug, and kissed him on the cheek. He was wide eyed and I skipped out of the room. I wanted to tell Matt what happened and that everything's okay.

I spotted Matt outside, creeping up behind him and covered his eyes from behind.

"Ehh, I was playing, Blair." He said smiling.

"Hahaha, how'd you know It was me?" he turned a light shade of pink.

"Your scent" I was kind of taken a back, but it was cute.

I pushed him playfully, "Awe, that's cute" I smiled.

"Yeah…" he said looking down at his game and pressing buttons.

"So, wanna know what happened?" he nodded and looking at me through his goggles.

"He said sorry that he over reacted and he hugged me…and…" his eyes squinted.

"And?" I turned away from his light green eyes.

"Nothing."

He poked my shoulder and said "Tell me." I shook my head.

"It was stupid." He poked my cheek after that half ass answer.

"Tell me." I rolled my eyes, if it wasn't him, I wouldn't have told.

"I kissed Mels on the cheek then walked out…" Matt's eyes widened.

"Oh. Well, is that good or bad?" I shrugged, looking away…his eyes being still too much to deal with right now.

"I don't really know…but I don't want it to be weird." He nodded, turning back to his game.

"I see…" he opened his mouth to say something else but then closed it.

"Hm? What were you going to say, Matty?" he cursed under his breath.

"Oh, haha, nothing." I glared.

"Matt."

"What?" he said innocently.

"You have to tell me." I scooted closer to him.

"Mels told me something…" I scooted right next to him.

"Yeaahhh?" I leaned in to see his face.

"…he told me…"

"Matt, the anticipation is killing me." He giggled.

"He told me he likes you." My eyes went wide, my mouth hung open.

"…Uh…no he doesn't. Don't play with me like that" I nervously laughed while nudging him.

"Blair, I'm not."

"WHAT? When did he tell you? Why did you tell me? Doesn't he want it a secret?" he frowned.

"Yeah, he didn't want me to tell you. And I told you because you're like a sister to me and I think you needed to know sooner or later. He told me…a few months ago…" I let your head hang…

I sighed…"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" he smirked.

"I know you like him." I turned away fast, I blushed.

"N-no." he smiled.

"Yes, you do. I can tell…" he said playing his game.

"What if you're wrong?" I said.

He smirked darkly.

"You really do not know how obvious you are, do you?" I blushed and smiled.

"Shut up. So what do we do?" he smiled.

"You have to tell him this week…" I had a puzzled face on, deep in thought.

"Wh-why?" he looked down and let his head hang.

"Mello is leaving next week." My eyes went wide and filled a bit with tears.

"WHY!" I put my hands on his shoulders shaking him, tears in my eyes, running down my already red cheeks.

"He wants to go on his own…I'm going with him." I let out a sob and tears coming down harder. I let go of him and ran away to the other side of the grounds.

I cried knowing my two best friends, only friends, my brothers, my family were going to leave…forever. I cried in my hands, my cheeks wet with new tears and my breaths hitched.

I was filled with anger and sadness.

_Why the fuck didn't they tell me earlier?_

I was blinded by the tears in my eyes, I couldn't cry anymore. I bit your arm, hard. It drew blood but I didn't stop, blood coming down my chin and on to the grass and my clothes.

"Blair!" Matt said running over to me. He lifted my head and I let go of my arm.

"WHAT!" I spat fiercely, spitting blood and spit.

"Why are you doing this?" he said lifting up my gory arm, flesh hanging a bit, blood being drained.

"I don't care anymore. Let me go with you both." He shook his head.

"No…its' too dangerous…" I shook my head rapidly

"NO! YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE!" I sobbed and cried more and lifted my other arm.

I was stopped by Matt, he held on to my arm keeping me from biting it.

"Stop...please..." he said getting teary and croaked.

"Why are you guys doing this to me?" I looked up at him, he was sorry…I could see it in his eyes…they always told the story.

"Mello needs me, an-" I cut him off.

"OH, SO MELLO DOESN'T NEED ME? YOU JUST SAID HE LIKES ME. WHAT THE FUCK MATT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I got up and ran away from him. My arm still being drained of my blood, I didn't care…not anymore.

"BLAIR! WAIT!" I heard him yell running after me.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY MATT! I HATE YOU!" he stopped. I kept running…I hated them…they were going to leave me, their best friend at this place...alone…they were my brothers, I loved them both.

"Blair…" I heard a whisper. That made me stop. I hit a tree, the bark shredding my knuckles, I screamed out of misery and rage.

"MATT, HOW COULD YOU?" he walked over to me, trying to comfort me. I backed away, not wanting to see him.

"Matt…go away…I thought you were my brother…brothers do not leave their sisters." I walked away from him.

_How could they do this to ME._

I ran into my room and laid on the bed face down in the pillow. I sobbed and cried, hair sticking to my wet face. I was loud, almost screaming. My breathing wasn't good, I was light headed and dizzy but I managed to hear muffled talking in the room next to mine.

I couldn't make it out, but it was defiantly Mello's. He was talking loudly; I heard banging on the walls from things being thrown. I couldn't help but continue to cry, all those memories, the years we were all together…the things they helped me through…I loved them, they were family.

I cried into my, now damp, pillow, it almost suffocating me, but I still didn't care.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Can we come in?" Matt's voice was low.

"I don't care." I said lifting my face from the pillow and sat up on the side of my bed, breathing deeply. They came in and stood in front of me. I looked down at the ground, I didn't want to see them…they could have told me earlier.

"Blair…" Mello said lifting up my chin. I turned away, not even taking a glimpse at them.

"We're sorry." Mello said as Matt sat on my left and Mello on my right. I shook my head and got up, then sat in the corner of my room furthest from them. I saw out the corner of my eye them look at each other and look at the ground.

"Why Mello?" I said, croaking, holding back tears, being barley able to hear.

He looked at me pleading with his eye as if saying '_Please, I don't want to see you like this…'_

"Near…He's always beating me, ever since he came I'm not number one…I can't take it. You know how I am…I just need to leave…and Matt will be coming with me."

I turned away wiping a tear from under my eye.

"Can I go also?" I said looking at Mello straight in the eyes, I could tell he was resisting looking away.

"No. It's too dangerous…" I glared.

"THEN WHY IS MATT GOING?" I yelled at Mello, he flinched.

"Because…"

"Yeah?" I said leaning a bit.

"Uh…I don't know. I-I don't want to drag you into this." Mello said looking sad.

"Mello, I have known you for years. I would go anywhere with both of you." I said firmly.

"I know, but still, I decided it's better for you here…and I know we all had a great friendship but this is for the better." He even didn't like the words coming out of his own mouth.

"When are you leaving?" I said looking at Matt then back to Mello, Matt smiled a bit, trying to comfort me I guess.

"Next week, Monday…after classes." I got sad and upset again.

"Mello! That's only 4 days!" he nodded grimly.

"I'm sorry, Blair. I really am…I don't want to but it's for the better." With that Mello got up and left my room. Leaving me with Matt.

"I am so sorry, Blair." He walked over to me and crouched down next to me.

"Whatever." I said.

He hugged me, I didn't hug back…but, I smelled something.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?" he said against my hair.

"You smell like…" I inhaled his scent from his neck "Smoke."

He let go of me quickly, like I has an extremely contagious virus and backed away.

"Hah, no I don't silly." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Matt." I looked straight at him, not even blinking.

He looked away though. I grabbed his chin and moved it towards me.

"Matt." You repeated. He frowned and sighed.

"I smoke…every once and a while…"

"Matt!" I pushed him hard.

"S-sorry…but I get stressed." I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Where do you get them?" I asked curious, no one is allowed off grounds.

"I had a few packs when I arrived at Wammy's…my dad gave it to me…before he left." Matt said looking into my eyes, obviously telling the truth.

"You should stop…" he nodded. I leaned and hugged him tightly.

"Ehhh…your…killing…meee…" he pleaded.

"Because I looove youuu." I sang and laughed while letting go of his squashed body.

I smiled at him "Stop, for me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay…just 'cause it's you." He said with a bright smile I smiled back, then frowned at a thought I had.

"What's wrong?" I sighed through my nose.

"How am I going to tell him?" he sighed at the thought.

"I don't kn-" I cut him off.

"I know…" he tilted his head and smiled.

"Well, you get on with your plan… I'm going to go."

"Byyyeee~!" I sang.

"Bye." Matt said.

He walked out into the hall way and I saw a glimpse of blond hair as he closed the door behind him. I stayed in my room, legs curled up against my chest…

_My best friends are going to leave…soon…I won't have anyone anymore._ I thought, choking up just thinking about it.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

I looked up from the ground and saw Mello walk in nervously.

"Hi…" he said sitting next to me. He was a few inches taller then me, and he was sitting up straight…_makes him look heroic…and hot…_ My thoughts drifted as he looked at my profile.

"Hey." I said flatly back. I turned to face him, getting lost in his eyes…_Ohh, his eyes…_ I daydreamed at them…I even tilted my head and smiled at them.

"Ahem…" he cleared his throat and I blushed deeply cursing and mentally myself inside.

"So?" I said getting myself together staring at anything but him and those eyes. He smiled at me, it was a different smile, one I had never seen from him before…it was…gentle and...Soft.

"Matt told me I should tell you…before we leave." My face became pale at what would come next.

"Oh, okay." I looked away, back at the floor.

"Well, I've known you for years now…and I know everything about you, and you know everything about me, Matt as well."

"Yeah." I said nonchalantly.

"Well…I have developed some feelings for you over these years. And I know I should have told you before…but I didn't have the courage to tell you…" I smiled, burying my face in my knees.

"Oh…you could have told me…I mean, your Mello for fucks sakes." He chuckled.

"Well…I was nervous." I giggled at him.

"Heh, well I felt the same way…I like you too." I smiled looking at his eyes. I got lost in the blue…_so perfect his eyes are…damn…I gotta stop doing this_…

His eyes were soft and gentle, like his smile…I loved his smile, on the rare occasions he smiled genuinely.

He put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer, a lot stronger than I would have expected.

"I will miss you, more than anything." He said in to the hair on the top of my head. I snickered, _so not like him to say something like that._ I thought to myself.

"Same…Matt as well." Mello nodded. He seemed in deep thought, from his facial expression…this was most likely the most difficult decision he's ever had to make.

"You know, this is extremely difficult to leave you here, but it's going to be dangerous…and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you…" I smiled at his sweetness.

"I know…but still." I nodded slowly trying not to choked up once again.

"Will you still be in contact with me?" I said turning quickly to see his face.

"No…sorry." He said solemnly.

"Oh." I let slip out, it sounded sad and miserable.

"You know that I do care about you right?" he said making his eye brows move closer together.

"Yeah, but you doing this and taking Matt…it's going to ruin me… I'll get really depressed and all that…" he looked away, not able to face me, his shoulder length hair sliding over his shoulder and neck. He closed his eyes tightly, as if not wanting to hear anything.

"I-I know, Blair…but…I have to." I shook my head now closing my eyes tightly. He leaned and hugged me. I shook my head rapidly and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't take the pain, it was unbearable. I left his warm hug and left my room.

I still had my hands on my face but I saw a small glimpse on a boy with reddish brown hair, with black and red stripes.

_Matt. Probably going to get mad at Mello for me running away like this._

"Blair!..." I heard a rough, low voice call me.

_Mello, I can't fucking take it!_

I yelled inside my head still running. I went down stairs, passing Rodger, the head of the house. I opened the door violently and ran outside. It was still light and few kids were still out.

I ran to the end of the property where a wired fence was placed, I stopped at it and sat down right next to it, yelled at it, hitting it with my still badly scratched hand from earlier punching the tree. The physical pain was in no comparison to the mental pain my two best friends gave me.

I spotted a small piece of wire that was broken from the wired fence and picked it up. I held it with my right hand, between my thumb, forefinger, and middle finger. I laughed bitterly and darkly to myself, jabbing the sharpest part of the wired into my skin. I watched the blood rush out of my arm, dripping down.

I sat cross legged as the blood mixed with tears dropped one by one on my right leg…

"Blair…" a gentle voice said putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned around very fast to see who it was. It happened to be Matt and Mello was walking up behind him.

Matt was breathing heavily, most likely due to the smoking he does every once and a while, and running after me. Mello had a worried face on, and it changed drastically when he saw my arm.

"Blair!" Mello yelled kneeling down to my eye level, grabbing my arm gently, looking at it intently. I sniffled and got up and ran once again.

_Why can't they just leave now? They can't undo what is already done….I…hate them._

"Come on!" I heard Mello fiercely whisper to Matt.

"No." I heard Matt say firmly.

"Wh-" Mello didn't finish, Matt was probably telling him in Mello's ear. Meanwhile I ran to the other side of campus not stopping, and the gash on my arm bled even more from my pulse being raised.


	2. To Come

~*Matt's POV*~

_She would never forgive us…I know that now…but we could try right? Ugh, fuck._

She went off running with her wound, bleeding insanely. Blood was getting on her clothes and staining the ground around Mello and me.

_She is our best friend...we've known each other for years…I guess…she needs us…but we can't, we have to go._

Mello went running after her but I grabbed his arm just in time.

"Come on!" he said looking after her.

"No."

"Wh-…" he said in confusion now turning to look at me.

"Look…we will be gone in a few days…give her some space…she needs it…I know we both love her but, we can't keep hurting her by coming in contact with her all the time…we should leave her alone." Mello nodded, slowly, absorbing and letting the words sink in.

"I guess you're right…" he said in a heavy sigh looking down at the ground between us.

"Come on…" I patted his back encouragingly and walked back to the house.

~*Blair's POV*~

_I couldn't help it…its painful to see them…but I don't want to forget about them._

I ran, finally finding the other side of the grounds, sitting. I sat, stretched out…my face was blank, but with a little frown.

_A few days, hm? Well…I don't know what to do anymore._

I sat for hours…barley thinking. I didn't want to think about the depression to come. Soon, I wouldn't have anything to wake up for…just studying, and classes…

I had to be forced in my Rodger…seeing my dried, bloody arm, he sent me to the nurse. She was a young…and too kind, like she was just there because it was good pay, yes, that kind of perky person. She saw my arm, and her eye twitched… I chuckled at her; she automatically straightened up and tended to my wound.

I had to get it wrapped in gauze, though it wasn't that bad because it stopped bleeding awhile ago…even thought I felt light headed from the blood lose, I felt better, physically.

I got to my hall, where my room is and saw Matt come out of the bathroom, I froze immediately. He flashed a small smile, and turned on his game. I wanted to run and tackled him and hug him and tell him how much I love him as a brother along with how much I'll miss him.

I just looked away and went into my room. I jumped in my bed falling asleep instantly; I didn't bother to change…nothing really mattered to me anymore. Not like I had anyone to see anymore.

The next morning I woke up to a slight pain in my arm. I brushed my tangled hair, put on some clean clothes, not caring what I looked like, and headed out for lunch. I slept in a while…difficult day yesterday.

I walked out the hall way to see kids running along it, looking at me with weird faces. Usually I was with Matt and Mello, happy faced and fun…now, I was alone, sad faced and depressed.

~*Matt's POV*~

"I can't believe she would so that to herself…because of what I did…" Mello was thinking hard, speaking his thoughts aloud in our room.

"We were her best friends…what do you expect? She certainly wouldn't be happy after what we have caused…" I said, looking at Mello. He was obviously having a difficult time thinking about what she might do once we are gone…

_Goddamn…I don't want to leave her…_ I thought sitting on the bed, looking out the window to see kids playing Frisbee and tag.

"I need to get through this." Mello stated standing up, heroically.

"Huh?" I said looking at him with a confused face.

"I don't…" he trailed off, his eyes glistening a bit at the thoughts going through his head…"I don't care about…Blair…anymore." He tried his best not to get choked up. I just stared…

_How could HE say that?_

"Then, lets' leave tonight…if you don't care about her anymore…" I said, trying now not to get choked up from the wonderful thoughts of her racing throughout my head. I still care for here, always will, she is my sister.

Mello had a horrified look in his eyes for the slightest seconds, removing it instantly after realizing I was watching him.

"O-okay…tonight then." He tried to smile, but failed. I could tell he was very sad…he still had feelings for Blair, but didn't want his emotions to get the best of him. He kept his emotions and feelings on a very tight leash, letting it out only when absolutely necessary…but lately, with this new Near kid, it has been hard for Mello…that's why we have to leave.

"Lets' finish packing then…

~*Blair's POV*~

There was never much to eat, but what they had was good enough…not that they had a shortage of food; just I was a bit picky when emotional…like the rest of my Wammy life will be like.

I ended up getting a single waffle, and milk. I was just too goddamned depressed to even put anything on the waffle…I just ate it like toast.

Once done, I got up slowly, as though trying not to pull a muscle. I had nowhere to go, nowhere to be…no one to be with. So I decided to go outside…and do whatever came to mind…

I got outside seeing all the kids, maybe a year or two younger than myself, playing, laughing, running, having fun.

_Fuck it._ I said under my breath. I made myself fall backwards flat onto the grass. I laid spread out on top of the soft grass lightly tickling my exposed skin. I laid there for hours, looking at the sky, not caring if my eyes sight would get affected by the sun.

~*Matt's POV*~

I saw Mello staring out the window, day dreaming I guessed. I put the last of my belongings into a suit case I had come here with, and walked over to him, very quietly.

I looked over his shoulder and followed his gaze…it was pointing to Blair…

"Uh, Mello…" I said, not knowing what else to do beyond that. He turned around, a regretful face on his, making me feel bad.

"Let's leave in a few hours, its 7 so…around 11." I nodded slowly…still wondering why he was staring at Blair like that, _I know…but, he said he didn't care about her right? _

"So…" I tried starting a conversation already knowing it would go no-where at all.

"What." He snapped back. I put both of my hands up in my defense, trying to calm him maybe.

"Nothing, just finish packing…" he let out a sigh, picking up items that could come in use, stuffing them into a suit case.

~*Blair's POV*~

It was getting late; kids were starting to go back inside…I decided to go inside as well. I lazily got up to my feet and walked to the doors of the huge house, opening it. I walked into the hallway, up the stairs to my quiet room.

I walked over to my bed, and sat on the edge. My eyes locked on a random object and I started to day dream.

"_HEY!" Mello yelled from the other side of the cafeteria. _

"_Uhm…Hello." Mello approached me with a large smile on his face, with a boy in goggles behind him._

"_You're new aren't you?" I simply nodded in reply._

"_What's your name? Mine's Mello." I sheepishly smiled at the boys' friendliness._

"_Blair, Nice to meet you." I smiled, confidence getting higher._

"_I usually never do this to any kids…but you seem nice and I think we can be friends." He said with a big grin._

"_OH! This is my best friend, Matt." Mello said half turning to see the boy behind him. Matt lifted his head from his video game and shot a cheeky half smile at me._

"_Hi" Matt said. _

"_Hey..." I said looking at his fashion and his orange tinted goggles._

_Mello gestured with his hand for me to come with him and said "Come on, Blair, Matt and I will show you around if you want…"_

I got snapped out of my day dream when I heard a loud thump, making me suddenly jump in place.

"GODDAMNIT!" the voice from the room next door yelled.

_Mello…_ I thought looking down at the place I had been day dreaming at, wishing it would last longer.

I heard mumbled voice, irritated. I didn't think anything of it, for, Mello and Matt didn't mean as much they did. I let my head fall, hanging there for a few minutes. Then getting the strength to lift it up to put some pajama's on.

I slipped quietly into my comforting bed, turning so my back to face the wall, staring straight ahead. It was about 10pm, pitch black outside, the moon barley even shining. I got sleepy soon falling into a deep sleep, listening to the muffled sounds from next door.

~*Matt's POV*~

_God, I don't want to do this but I have to._

"It's 10 to 11." Mello said almost solemnly.

"Yeah, I know…" I said sitting in a chair.

"You got the stuff right? I finished mine an hour ago." I said turning half way to see him out the corner of my eye.

"I am finishing up as we speak." He said leaning over the desk in the corner of the room, holding a pencil to his upper lip.

"You have 10 minutes then." I said pulling my hand held video game out of my pocket. I was playing Mario Kart today.

~*Blair's POV*~

I slowly woke up the next morning, groggy and tired from the emotional toll Mello and Matt have taken on me. I got up, sitting on my bed, letting my legs hang off the side of the bed. I spotted two notes on the small night stand I have, one was bigger than the other.

I eyed the folded papers getting off my bed. My night gown draped over my shoulders and made me feel like I was wearing almost nothing from how baggy it was.

I delicately picked up one of the two folded papers. I nervously opened it, as if a shark was going to pop out of no-where.

_Dear Blair,_

_I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry we have to leave. You are a get sister and best friend. I hope one day we can see each other or something… I wish you the best for the rest of your life. I love you lots _

_-Mail Jeevas_

The note said._ So I guess this is it. They're gone._ I thought in my aching head. I glared at the next note, picking it up and reading it silently.

_Blair, I know how short notice this was, and I am sorry. I know how much pressure you're in right now. I'm sorry you couldn't come along, but it was for the better. Right now Matt and I are mostly likely in a cab, talking or thinking about you. No doubt we will miss you just as you miss us. I love you._

_-Mihael Kheel_

I read it, knowing it was all true. My face was emotionless…I figured it was good practice to keep this face on…no one wants to see a crying girl in the fetal position, rocking on the ground.

I remembered this note was bigger than the other. I finally noticed one of Mello's signature chocolate bars. I smirked at it._ Hm. He never gives…or shares with anyone._ I thought to myself still smirking.

_And they both told me their real names…what guys…_

I thought silently as I thought things over.

_I guess…this is it…I'll have to get over it somehow, sometime. I only have a year left here…not much…_ I put the two notes in my special bag I kept meaningful things in, such as pictures. I then got ready for classes today and head out my door eating Mello's chocolate bar.


	3. Meeting

I stayed in Wammy's for the year I had till I could get out, I got out at the age of 16. I was 24 now, I lived in Los Angeles, had a job, had a place to live, and most of all; made new friends. My best friend was Allison, I met her at a store and we chatted there and became good friends. I still think about Mello and Matt to this day, I just want to see them.

Allison is the exact opposite of me, and I figured that's good…or really bad? I don't know, but she's sort of a sister…so that's good right?

Tonight she's taking me out to a club. _Ohhh how I hate populated places._ I thought silently as she drove us there.

"Hah, maybe you'll get banged and FINALLY lose your virginity~!" she teased.

"Shut up. I'm saving it you know." I said matter-of-fact-ly.

"Yeah, yeah" she made a shooing gesture towards me and I scoffed. We arrived at the buzzing club and we stepped out of her car. Tonight, SHE made me wear and black, comfortably tight, mid-thigh dress. Shoes? Oh she didn't stop at short dresses; my kicks for tonight were overly high black, high heels that strapped around my ankles. And a small sparkly black hand bag…it was definitely out of my comfort zone…but I couldn't lie, I looked alright.

I walked in the club smiling with my cocky, bubbly, loud best friend. She immediately spotted a group of three guys at the side of the dance floor checking us out right as we walked in. she dragged me over to the three men and started talking, being her social self.

I sort of zoned out, looking around aimlessly at the club and its buzzing people.

My eyes shifted to the bar. My gaze went over a few heads then I saw one that stood out…I couldn't get a good look but...the person could have been a woman or a man…but I had a gut feeling it was a man, the way they and the way they brought themselves, just looked manly.

"Hey," I whispered in Allison's ear, "I'm going to go over to the bar, I'll text you if I can't find you." She nodded and looked back to the three men, obviously having a good time.

I butted my way through the crowds of people and got a glimpse of the man. He was facing the dance floor, arms propped up by the bar, blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing leather.

_Holy fuck…_ I thought to myself, panicking inside and getting jittery. I looked to the side of the man and their I saw it…another man with goggles, a furry vest, and a black and red stripped shirt…and to top it off, a little hand held video game in his hands, which he obviously was in to.

_Could…it really be…? They just HAPPEN to end up here? .fuck._ okay, now I am really freaking the fuck out. _Should I go up to them? Should I even be looking at them right now? What if they see me? _

_Fuck it._

I was slowly walking their way and soon I was right in front of them. The blonde one wasn't looking at me, he was turned away. The man with the goggles wasn't paying attention to anything, just his game.

"Hey guys." I said slightly shaky. They didn't respond but when I stayed the blonde said something.

"Go away whore." He demanded and the goggled one smirked.

I frowned a bit then turned to my side, about to leave, and said, "Alright…Matt, Mello…I'll leave." Matt; the man in the goggles, head shot up from his game and looked at me in awe. His hand reached out towards Mello; the blonde, and tried to swat at his arm.

"What Ma-" Mello looked at me for the first time in 10 years. They both looked at me, taking everything I had in. I took a slow step away from then, as if I was going to leave.

"B-B-Blair…" Mello gawked, his eyes penetrating mine as I turned.

"Yes?" I said cocking my head sarcastically. I still loved them as brothers…but they did hurt me…bad, and the scar they left was still somewhat there.

"Why are you here?" Mello asked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Because I can…why are you?" I retorted. Matt smirked.

"We just ended up here…after we left."

"Yup, after you both left me." Matt flinched at the sentence.

"Blair, do we have to talk about this now?" Mello said

"No, but we have to talk." I said seriously as Mello got out of his stool and gestured with his head for Matt to come.

"Well, I rather not talk about 'it' here." Mello said. I nodded and got out my phone to text Allison. It read:

"_Hey, I just found two guys from my past and I'm going to talk to them outside for a while…I'll text you if I need you."_ I texted at lightning speed. And just as soon as that text sent, one arrived._ "Hey Blair, I'm going home, the guys got boring. Where are you?"_ It said. _"Oh, alright. I'll pick you up when you're done…I'm craving ice cream."_ She immediately texted back right after the first text she sent me. _"Alright, see you in a bit. Bye"_ I ended the conversation.

"Let's go." I said. They followed me outside and a little away from the club. I leaned against the wall of a building and glared at them.

"What?" Matt said.

"You of all people should know what." I said. He nodded and looked down at his feet.

"You know we're sorry." Mello said glaring at me now. I leaned my head back on the wall behind me.

"Yeah…but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt." I rudely said back. I looked up at the night sky seeing all the little stars twinkling. Then I heard Mello sigh.

"Well…what did you two do after you both left?" I asked out of no-where, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Got a small apartment, got jobs at small restaurants, and joined The Mafia." Mello said like it was anything else unimportant. My mouth involuntarily fell open at that last part.

"You guys…joined The Mafia? Really?" I said unsure if I should ask. _Don't they like…kill people? Geez…I guess I missed a bit. Or, a lot._

"Yeah." Matt said looking at me through his signature goggles.

"Who'da thought such a nice soul like Matt there would join The Mafia." I said smirking to myself then looking at Mello. He looked uneasy, he was looking over his shoulder and looking hard off into the distance.

"I think we should go somewhere, I don't feel safe talking about what we're talking about, here." I rolled my eyes and stood up straight. I nodded and looked at them.

"Okayyy, where? My friend is waiting in our car so I could tell her to go home and pick me up later." I said thinking of ideas.

"Just come to our apartment." Matt said almost as a demand, but I could tell he wanted to catch up. I nodded and took a few steps forward thinking about how this night will go down. I had a feeling there would be an argument, or something heated like that.

"Am I going with you guys?" I asked looked at the both of them.

"Us." They said in unison. I nodded and followed them as they walked into the parking lot, heading for a red car.


	4. Catching Up

I followed behind both of them as they walked to the red car. I looked them both over as I was behind them, seeing if they had changed…I soon realized they had because they were 10 years older now. They were much taller than before, I only grew an inch. Mello still worked the tight fitting leather look and his shoulder length hair. Matt still wore his striped shirt and goggles, but now he wore skinny jeans, combat boots and a vest…and he still had that game in between his hands.

We finally got to the red car, Mello took the drivers' seat and Matt took the passenger seat, while I sat in the back. The motor revved and Mello twisted his torso to look back at the back window. He glanced at me and backed out of the parking spot slowly. And turned back to focus on the rode.

It was quiet… like, really quiet. Awkward would probably be a better word to describe it. I idly twisted the bottom on my dress, wrinkling it a bit, then flattening it out.

I really didn't know what to think…he upset with them, or be extremely happy. Those emotions were both so different, but so similar. I guess I should just be normal, quiet until someone asks something. I watched as Mello took out a bar of chocolate and peeled the wrapping off, taking a chomp of it. I couldn't help but tease…

"Still have that chocolate addiction I see?" He smirked and stays silent while Matt chuckled lightly. I smirked, crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat.

We took a turn, and Mello shut off the car's engine and parked it. The car was now parked on a driveway of a small, but still good looking house. I smirked at it making Mello glare at me.

"C'mon." Matt said as he got out of the red car while I was still sat in the back, Mello making his way out as well. I opened the car door timidly and got out; making sure my butt wasn't showing and situated my dress so nothing was out of place.

They walked ahead of me as I inwardly freaked out because they weren't talking much. _Maybe I should talk first…_ I thought to myself as Mello got out his keys to their house. He opened the door and stared at me, wanting me to walk in. They both stood aside as I stared at the ground and walked in.

I clenched my hand bag in my hands, probably cracking my phone or something else unpleasant. I stood a few feet away from the door as they made their way in their house. I KNOW I looked like an idiot, but I don't know how to act after 10 years and after a huge fight. They still stayed silent. I was very uneasy…_Oh my god what if they murder me. OH MY GOD. What if Mello rape- No. What if they make me a slave…_ My natural paranoia was setting in at the absolute worst time possible. I had always been minorly paranoid, but it was going all out now.

"Have a seat, here." Mello ordered as he gestured to a lone chair slightly facing a couch. I nodded and sat delicately on the chair, crossing my legs. They both sat on the couch, Matt pulled out his game and the room was then filled with beeping noises and noises like he just won something. Mello sat and looked genuinely calm, taking out yet another bar and biting into it. The vibe was calm and relaxed, lifting a generous amount of weight off my shoulders, metaphorically.

I leaned back in the chair, it creaked slightly. I eyed them. Matt looked up from his game through his orange tinted goggles. "Are you still mad at Mello and I?" I smiled at how bluntly he could say that. Only Matt would do that and you wouldn't scold him. But it was also the question that I dreaded immensely. _Am I still mad at them?_ I asked myself, looking down at the ground as I thought of the answer that would change a lot of things.

I was in deep though for a minute or two, they were just patiently waiting for a response. "No…" I said with confidence as I realized it would be bad to say I was STILL mad at them after 10 years. I had moved on. They both sighed in unison; Mello stopped eating his bar and put it on the table. Matt paused his game and slid it into his pocket then looked at me as well.

"That is such a relief." Matt said nudged Mello and Mello gave a small smile to Matt. I nodded and eyed them both again. "So how've you been?" Matt asked trying to make a friendly conversation. I sighed and smiled. "Fine. I have moved on. How about the both of you?" I said, leaning back into the chair, relaxing as most things were cleared up. Or at least the major thing.

"…moved on?" I heard Mello whisper to himself, but Matt interrupted my thoughts as he said, "We're okay." Matt said nodding to himself, obviously not hearing what Mello just said. I brushed Mello's comment out of my head and focused on Matt. "So…what do you work as, Blair?" Matt asked politely, he seemed interested as Mello just stared at me with glazed over eyes.

"Uhmmm, I'm an architect." I answered, "How about you two?" I clearly saw Matt stiffen as if it was some forbidden question. He nudged Mello, bringing him out of his little trance. Mello silently hissed a "What?" towards Matt. He just pointed with his chin to me, making Mello look.

"What? What was the question?" The blond said a bit annoyed. "Uh…I simply asked what you guys do…Is that a problem?" I questioned. They looked at each other, then back to myself.

"At the moment, we work for The Mafia." Mello said like it was a restaurant he just ate at. My mouth opened, numerous times…and closed it numerous times._ What the fuck._


End file.
